(1) Field of Art
The present invention relates to an appliance for fixing substrates for electronic devices and more particularly to a fixing appliance which permits two substrates to be attached thereto tiltably.
(2) Prior Art
In electronic devices, it is in many cases necessary for two substrates to be fixed in parallel and spaced relation to each other. However, there is a recent tendency to make the inter-substrate spacing as small as possible; besides, the substrates are each fixed, and so the space between both substrates is very narrow. Consequently, it is very difficult to perform operations for electric wiring or for inspection and repair between the substrates, and thus the working efficiency is not good.